winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Winx
Miraculous Winx is a Winx Club/Miraculous Ladybug crossover fanfiction. Quest for Last Fairy Chapter 1: The Beginning "So that's a dream eater butterfly?" asked Tecna as the Winx made their way towards the Tree of Life along with Ninfea and other pixies "Wow! I have never seen one of those" "Really? I read about them in Professor Palladium's advance magical creatures class. " Aisha replied "It feeds on people's nightmares and uses them to create monsters" "That pretty thing created that bug ugly monster?" questioned Stella "The monster came from Piff's imagination. The dream eater butterfly just read Piff's nightmares and made it real" explained Bloom Stella approached Piff and asked "Hey little one, why do you have such scary dreams? Try not to eat big heavy meals at night." Piff spoke something in baby language and turned towards Chatta asking her to translate "Piff says cookies weren't heavy at all" Chatta spoke "Now follow me girls, the tree is ready to answer all your questions" said Ninfea "There it is, that's the tree of life!" exclaimed Bloom Flora flew near the near and touched it "It's so beautiful and its roots are connected to the entire magical universe, to every realm that exists" Ninfea rook Flora's finger and guided her upwards towards a small branch with a single small leaf "For each world, there is a different branch and each leaf represents a specific fairy."Explained Ninfea pointing towards the small branch" This small fragile branch is the Earth's branch. It is telling us there a bud is about to bloom after many many years, the only bud quite possibly the last" finished Ninfea is a sad tone "Where is the bud right at the moment, Ninfea?" asked Bloom "Does the tree knows where it is?" Ninfea led Flora's hand to touch the bud and her hand started glowing. Flora replied "She.. She's in P-Paris. Bloom! The last fairy on Earth lives in Paris" "That's amazing" exclaimed Bloom and came towards others "Lets go and find her" "We'll come with you" proposed Amore "No little ones, this mission could be very dangerous. But we promise that as soon as we are back, we'll come and visit you" replied Bloom "But we are going to miss you so much" said Amore in a depressing tone "We have a special bond and we are never really apart" spoke Stella "Promise me, you'll come back safe and sound from this mission" orders Tune "Aww.. You guys don't have to worry about us" Musa spoke "And when we come back, we'll be bringing another fairy with us!" exclaimed Bloom Chatta came forward and face the other pixies and spoke "This is great news because that means another pixie will discover the magic bond. The bond between fairies and pixies" "Oh. Then who would she be?" demanded Amore "Calculating the data, statistically-" said Digit but was cut by Lockette "The bond has nothing to do with statistics but with the hearts" She spoke "Whoever the lucky pixie will be, we'll come back soon to introduce you to the new fairy, the last fairy on Earth" Bloom Spoke "Is that a promise?" asked Lockette "That's a promise" Bloom spoke raising her hand and keeping her other hand near chest "Winx's' honor. See you soon" and the Winx flew away. (Meanwhile in Paris) Ladybug ran over rooftops during her patrol using her yoyo. The sun was setting and she settled on a random roof and sat down there, enjoying the mesmerizing sunset. Few days had passed since the Volpina incident and it was a news that Lila was withdrawn from the school because of her being akumatised. Her Marinette side felt a bit happy that no one else was there to flirt with Adrien. "Enjoying the sunset, My Lady?" said Chat from behind her She was startled to hear him as she suddenly came out of her thoughts "Oh Chat? Yeah" Chat came and sat beside her "Isn't it beautiful?" "It sure is. But not as beautiful as you My lady" he commented "What do you think of defeating HawkMoth?" asked Ladybug changing the topic "I'm sure that one day we'll defeat him, together" he replied "Can I ask you something?" questioned Ladybug "Hmm" replied Chat "What do think of this girl, I forgot her name.. urm.. Mari.. yes. Marinette?" "Why did you ask about her?" "Well after that evillustrator mission, I came across her one day. And we chatted and she told me that how impressed she was with your help and wanted to know what you feel about her" "You know, she is a very cute girl. Very innocent and brilliantly creative" he spoke and saw towards the setting sun "She sits behind me in the class. her dark blue hair and blue belle eyes are very claw-some. But I don't know she is always unable to speak in front of me. She stammers and then fumbles. I think she's afraid of me. I even tried to help her set with my best bud but, he started liking her best friend" He turned towards Ladybug and saw that her eyes were wide open along with her mouth. Only then he realized that he had spoken more than required and that could reveal his identity to her. "Ladybug I.. I.." he stammered "Hold on" she ordered and stared into those green eyes for moment and then spoke something "Are you ADRIEN?!" Chat was startled to hear what he heard. His eyes grew big as if they would pop out "What… how… I mean….-" he stammered "Just tell me are you or are you not Adrien Agreste?" she commanded Finally he surrendered to his lady and spoke "Plagg, claws in" With a sudden green flash that covered him completely, he detransformed. Ladybug had to cover her eyes from the blinding flash. When the light died, there sat Adrien at the place of Chat Noir. "How did you find out, My Lady" he asked " D-Do you seriously wanna k-know?" she asked Adrien nodded in response. "Tikki-" she started but was cut by Adrien "Wait. Before you tell me your identity, let me tell you something. I Love you. I don't know who you are beneath that mask but make it clear, that I love whole of you" "Thank you Adrien, that means a lot to me. I love you too" she replied and hugged him. Adrien whispered in her ear "At last you fell for me, My lady" Ladybug broke the hug, giggled and she finally spoke "Tikki, spots Off". A bright pink light covered Ladybug due to which Adrien covered his eyes. "You can open them now" she said calmly. He saw that there sat Marinette at the place of ladybug. "Are you upset to find it was me, whole the time?" asked Marinette "Marinette!" He exclaimed. "N-No. Not at all. I told you before too that I love whole of you" and bought his face closer to hers. He bought his face so closer that only a gap of few centimeters was there. Before Marinette could understand anything, he placed his lips onto hers and she responded equally. Slowly his hands reached her lower back and he pulled her towards him. She also placed her hand on his neck and on his head, ruffling his hair a little. As they continued their Kiss, Adrien let a small purr for which Marinette giggled. After sometime Adrien pulled away, and both of them were gasping for breath. They both turned towards the setting sun which was almost down the horizon and held hands, which they never wanted to leave "Can I ask you something Marinette? Are you disappointed that it was me?" "I was surprised little bit. Both of you were strong, determinant, and loved to be free and your stupid puns. I loved your Adrien side but also cared for your Chat Noir side. I could trust with my life even. Why do you think that I always rejected Chat Noir?" Adrien thought for a moment and his eyes were wide with surprise " 'cause you were in love with Adrien, me, you always rejected Chat Noir, me" Marinette smiled as what he was saying was right "remember the day you gave your umbrella?" Adrien nodded in agreement "Well after that day I developed feelings for you. I had a huge crush on you, but you know how clumsy I am. I always wanted to tell you, but only at that time there happened to be an akuma or anything else. Alya always pushed me in front of you but I couldn't courage to speak to you, before now" she spoke calmly "I think I should leave now. It's almost dark and my parents would be worrying. Bye Adrien" and she placed a small peck on his lips "Love you" "Love you too Marinette" he replied "Tikki, spots on" she said and with a pink light she transformed into Ladybug and ran away. Adrien sat there for a moment to process what all happened "Are you going to sit here, the whole night?" asked Plagg Adrien sighed and smiled "Plagg, claws out" he said and transformed into chat Noir, and towards his house. Coming Soon.... Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Winx Club Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:LaylaWin555